Gus Grav
Gus Grav was part of the Vexos organization. He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teams up with the Subterra Primo Vulcan. he killed in episode 39 by King Zenoheld Biography Gus has also shown to have a great loyalty to Spectra Phantom, believing that he has the answer to all that has been happening and is willing to follow him no matter what. Spectra, on the other hand, while he values Gus' ability, he thinks nothing more of him than a servant. He doesn't seem to mind, though. Gus also tries to look out for Spectra whenever possible. Especially when it comes to bringing Mira to the Vexos, as he thinks that his plan will backfire on him. But Spectra disregards him and says that he doesn't trust him. He revealed he used to be a normal brawler not working for Vexos, and even faced off against Spectra. After losing however he pledged his loyalty. He is shown animosity from other Vexos battlers (namely Lync and Mylene) as "Spectra's little pet" and "Spectra's Lapdog" Mira introduces him to Dan as a "weasel, but the top Subterra brawler and a tough opponent" He hates Earth and Prince Hydron, but is fascinated by stuff on Earth such as "juice in a box." He said "Master Spectra! Did you know Earth has juice in boxes?!" Even Spectra is shown to be angry with him at one point on Earth. In episode twelve it is revealed Spectra trained in battling. He enjoys psyching his opponents out. Gus is shown to be a very powerful brawler when he defeats Dan in a brawl. In episode 6 Gus is defeated by Shun when he attacks Vulcan. Later he is defeated by Mira, causing Spectra to take off his mask, something Gus urged him not to do. Once the battle brawlers and the Vexos make it back to New Vestroia, Gus keeps a close watch on Mira as he doesn't trust her. Once the brawlers get to Gamma City Dan and Ace face often against Gus and Mira. Spectra beforehand had Gus and Mira take the Bakugan that were being developed for Prince Hydron to test for himself. However, due to Mira purposely throwing the match, Gus and Mira lose, all six of the Bakugan are captured, and the last Dimension Controller breaks. Gus then overhears the other Vexos planning on betraying Spectra and taking Professor Clay with them. Gus goes to Lync, having him go to Spectra for him, Lync double-crosses him and knocks him out and locks him up in a room. Later, when Spectra is brawling Dan, he finds Elico and Mega Brontes, only to be "thrown out like the trash" by Mylene Pharaoh because she does not think that it is wise to have a weapon with feelings. Gus then rides Primo Vulcan and saves Spectra after his fight with Dan. He also regrets to inform him that Mylene is intending to blame the whole thing on him. He has quit the Vexos and works with Spectra.He has also made Primo Vulcan,Mega Brontes and Elico evolved due to Chaos Ability X. He faces Volt and wins but after the battle he throws Brontes back into New Vestroia saying that, "you have served your purpose but now I am done with you", but it looked more like he took pity on Volt due to his look. After Dan defeats Spectra in a battle, Spectra and Gus agree to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra and Gus arrive on the Mother Palace along with the Resistance and confront the Vexos. He then challenges Zenoheld after the Vexos insult and accuse Spectra. He loses at the end of the episode, and his life is ended, along with Rex Vulcan, Blast Elico, and Hexados. Bakugan He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. * Subterra Primo Vulcan (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Rex Vulcan (Evolved Guardian Bakugan- Evolved in episode 31 after using Chaos Ability X) * Subterra Hexados (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Mega Brontes (Found after Mylene threw him overboard) ** Haos Alto Brontes (Evolved Brontes due to Chaos Ability X in episode 31)(Threw away in episode 33) * Aquos Elico (Found after Mylene threw him overboard) ** Aquos Blast Elico (Evolved Elico due to Chaos Ability X in episode 31) * Ventus Spitarm(Tested but Taken by Dan) * Haos Brachium(Tested but Taken by Dan) * Aquos Grafias(Tested but Taken by Dan) Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Poor Articles Category:Vexos